


Moustache Rides

by Dirty_Corza



Series: For Valeria: Moustache Chronicles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, S3 spoilers, moustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary enjoys teasing Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moustache Rides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).



"John, what is that thing on your face?" Sherlock asked, scorn in his voice.

Mary looked to him, a smirk on her face as she rested a hand on John’s shoulder. “Don’t you like it? I know I find it very… Stimulating." There was a grin on her face as Sherlock realized her meaning, eyes going wide, and John, her dear, precious John, could only smirk and blush as he watched his fiance tease his used-to-be-dead-but-was-faking-it best friend.


End file.
